When Alll Work is Done
by Niricko
Summary: When Zero spill the beans about the Mavereck Hunter's secret room and brings Axl there, Zero looses a bet. He now has to take Axl out for ice cream and a rumor spreads through the base. Shonen ai ZeroAxl! MegamanX Series
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom games, that includes MegamanX

Authors Note: Whoo! Is it possible that I'm the first one to do a Zero/Axl fic 0o0! WH00T!!

Hum... I started this fic a long time ago. A... friend of mine... well.. not sure what to call her now, but, she inspired me to do this fic. Never really got to finnish it for her... but now I think I should.. for some obsucure reason that i have no clue what. Ah well...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 01 **

**The Bet **

Axl sat lazily on the couch of the Mavereck Hunter's lounge. He was finished all his rounds and paper work for the day, and now he was bored. He looked to the door and noticed that all the Hunters passed by hastily, eyes looking into their papers. One accident happened that way, two Hunters crashed into each other, papers flying everywhere. Axl sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head backwards.

He rolled his head lazily to the side to encounter a coffee table with a couple of piles of magazines. He read the titles in his mind and looked away in disgust. He didn't care about the actors/actresses. To him, they were all the same...

Just when Axl was about to fall asleep, a long blonde haired Mavereck Hunter walked in and stared down at Axl.

"Hey, you're done already?" Zero asked. Axl glared at the veteran and moved his legs so the blonde could sit.

"I've been bored for an hour, what do you guys do for fun around here!?" he pouted, frustrated

"Watch T.V." Zero motioned to the wall sized television, "Read about the Celebes," he pointed to the coffee table, "Sparring in the training room, pool-"

"POOL?!" Axl sat up, and clinged onto Zero's arm, "Can I play a game with you?" Zero mentally hit himself. He wasn't supposed to mention the veteran's game room to anyone who had less than ten years of experience with them.

"Pshh... you think you can beat me?" Zero thought of scaring him off, but Axl doesn't get pushed away easily.

"Riiight, I can beat you in the game of pool" Axl said proudly, getting off the couch

"You? Beat, me? Heh, I'd like to see you try..." Zero stood up in front of Axl and looked downwards at the boy. Axl nodded. He'd finally get rid of the boredom nagging at his brain.

"Wanna bet?" Zero raised an eyebrow and took a step backwards

"A bet now... let's see... if I win, you do the rest of my 'jobs'"

"And if I win, I go on the next mission with you"

"That's not up to me, you'll have to go though X" Axl's eyes widened, he knew X's answer right away. Axl looked to the floor with a saddened face. For some reason, it made Zero feel bad for the young reploid, "Okay, I got it. IF you win, I'll take you out everyday, for a moth, for ice cream" Axl's head shot up

"Your treat?"

"Phsssh!" What do you think? I'd take you to and you would have to pay?"

"Rumor has it you did that to a newbie..."

"Heh, so cute," Zero ruffled Axl's hair, "Come on" Zero turned around and walked to a door in the lounge that had a large 'Caution' label on it.

"uh, Zero-?" Axl asked pushing down a blush from the 'cute' remark and walking toward Zero

"The 'Caution' label? Just a cover-up, so don't tell anybody" Axl nodded. Zero pulled out a card and waved it in front of an orange scanner. The door opened and Zero motioned Axl to follow him into the darkness.

"Wo-ha-ho!" Axl exclaimed as the door closed behind him. It was a wide room full of multi-arcade games. It looked like a bar, a casino, and an arcade in one. "This is sweet..." Zero chuckled and walked towards the pool table area, Axl followed, looking at all the machines and games in the wide room. Axl nearly rammed into Zero when he stopped walking.

"Got a quarter?" Axl looked at Zero oddly, "No, I'm not going to keep it, we flip, to see who breaks first."

"Oh..." Axl took a quarter from his pocket. He was about to hand it to Zero when he flipped it, nearly hitting Zero's nose, "Tails!" he caught it and flipped it on his hand, smiling innocently. "I break first!" Zero blinked in shock.

"Wha-?" Axl tossed to coin to Zero who caught it and examined it. There was a head and tails on it, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Expecting a double tails?" Axl took a cue off the cue rack and polishing the tip with the chalk cube.

"Not necessarily..." Zero tossed the piece of metal to Axl who caught it and put it back into his pocket. The blonde set up the billiard triangle, and rolled the white billiard to Axl.

"Two out of three?" Axl asked positioning the billiard and getting into position

"No, this is the one game" Zero said watching the orange haired reploid, while reaching for a cue.

"Confident..." Axl mumbled while he pulled his cue back.

A gentle clicking sound was created when Axl made the cue hit the white billiard. Zero watched as the white billiard sailed smoothly across the green pool table and connect with the other billiards. They all reacted once the white ball connected with the first billiard. They all shot out in different directions, bouncing off the sides of the table and into the sockets. Zero stared at the tabled in amazement, then at Axl.

"I win!" the orange haired reploid smiled

"I didn't even get to-woah..."

"You owe me some ice cream! Starting today, for thirty one days!" Axl slightly leaned on his cue.

"Damn, you're good... How-?"

"I taught myself, when I was with Red Alert. I can give you some pointers, hints and tips?"

"How did you know?" Axl pointed to the dry-erase board on the wall next to the pool table. The title was 'Top 5 Pool Players' The first was 'X' and the second was 'Zero' not so close behind. Zero sighed, "I do want to beat him..."

"Then let me give you some tips and tricks on it. I'll teach you" Zero paused and though of it for a while.

"Alright..."

"We can start now, if you like?" Zero nodded and grabbed a cue form the cue rack, and Axl replaced the billiards.

* * *

Well... there will be some Shonen ai later on... like next chapter, so it'll be there, don't worry. And it'll be longer... hopefully... Hope ya liked it! 

- Niricko -


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the game in which I am writing a fan fiction!

* * *

**Chapter two**

Two weeks passed, and the veteran's pool tournament was assigned to the end of the next week Zero still didn't get much of what Axl was explaining, he was due to the thinking of other things with the boy...

"Zero? _Zeeeeeroooooo_... **HEY ZERO**!" the blonde Maverick hunter blinked back into reality.

"Wa-Wha?"

"Aww, come on, stop thinking about X and how he's gonna beat you, and start focusing on pool"

'If only he knew exactly what I was thinking of..." Zero thought slyly.

"All right in this situation , you need to hit the black ball towards the orange to hit the yellow, so they both go into a socket." Zero looked at the pool table and positioned the cue at an angle, ready to hit the white ball.

"Too high" Zero looked over at Axl. The boy was almost touching him, like he did almost every day, crouched beside Zero, "I swear, I'm starting to think you want me to help you position the cue..." Axl tipped the cue more towards the center of the white billiard.

"You don't know how wrong that was …" Zero smiled, his eyes looking at Axl, who was now fighting off a blush.

"Now follow through what I had taught you" Axl continues, ignoring the comment, and pulling away from the table to watch..

Axl was used to Zero making the 'that sounds wrong' comments. He started to make them on the third day. It shocked Axl at first, but got used to it by the fifth day. Zero kept the bet about the ice cream, and Axl chose the most expensive place,

Zero hit the billiard and it smoothly connected with the black one that bounced off the orange one, which connected with the yellow billiard sending the orange and yellow both into corner sockets.

"Getting better!" Zero smiled and stood straight

"Now all I have to do is sink the black one"

* * *

"I'll have the mint chocolate please!" 

"Make that two" Zero paid the clerk and received two cups of mint chocolate ice cream. He handed one to Axl.

"Thanks"

"It's only apart of the bet..." Axl smiled and scooped some ice cream in his mouth. His eyes scanned the park and locked onto a tree.

"Wanna loose again?" Zero looked at the boy with the spoon in his mouth

"Wha?" Axl smiled and pointed to a tree, with another tree beside it. He stopped walking.

"A bet" Zero stopped and took the spoon out of his mouth.

"Another one?" Axl nodded. The blonde paused and thought, "What do we do, and what are the steaks?"

"First we eat, finish out ice cream as fast as we can, then we run to those two trees as get to the top of one of them"

"Okay, what happens if you win?"

"You have to ask Alia to braid your hair, th-"

"What?"

"-hen, wear it like that for twenty four hours. Starting when she's finished" Axl had continued, as if Zero said nothing. He just smiled. Zero growled.

"Alright, but if **I** win, you'll have to hit on Dynamo" Zero grinned evilly. Axl's eyes widened, "And I have to be there" Axl frowned.

"F-fine..." Axl said hiding his expression of an evil plot arising in his mind.

"Ready?" Axl nodded

"Set?" Zero and Axl took their ice cream eating positions.

"GO!" yelled Douglas who had been listening to them. The two reploids with ice cream turned and looked over at Douglas. The smaller 'roid hid behind a bench. The ice cream eaters looked back at each other.

"GO!"

With the steaks almost as equally high, Zero and Axl dug into their ice cream, equally finishing at the same time, tossing their containers in the garbage in unison.

"And they're off!" Cried out Douglas, halfway behind the bench, holding a video camera, He became an announcer. "Zero and Axl are equally matched in their hunger for ice cream, but almost matched enough for running speed. Zero is ahead by three steps and reaches the tree first. Looking back to Axl ho had jumped into the tree. Zero looks upwards, what is he thinking? OH MY! He's gone and done a double jump INTO THE TREE! He lands in the center of the branches and climbs up, while Axl on the other hand, looks like he's having a little trouble. But it looks like Zero is now stuck too!"

Zero looked down at Axl, who looked as if he was going to fall. Instinctively, he paused. Grinning at Zero's actions, Axl shot himself up wards by swinging onto a branch. Axl almost reaches the top.

'Damn my pity for that kid...' Zero thought to himself. He turned to find a rather sturdy branch. Then he jumped straight up, and jumped again, doing so, was Zero's famous 'doubble jump'. From his rather high perch, Zero watched Axl reach the top of his own tree and look over ar him.

"HEY!"

"I win" Zero sneered, with a rather large grin on his face.

"You cheated" Axl pouted.

"Did not. I only used what was deemed necessary" Axl huffed, "And now, you have to flirt with Dynamo" Axl shot a glare at his successor and growled.

* * *

"Go on, Axl" Zero pushed the orange haired reploid towards Dynamo. The boy looked back at Zero, who just motioned for Axl to continue. Axl then looked straight ahead, and approached Dynamo. 

It was almost time for the people of the Maverek Hunter Headquarters to flood in the break room, and Dynamo was in the lounge. Axl knew that recreation time was about to start, so time was against him. If not now, in front of most of the H.Q. He sighed and stepped beside Dynamo, who was leaning on the kitchen counter, reading. The silverish reploid's eyes looked over at Axl, who was deemed 'too close for comfort'.

"Hi Dynamo..." Axl said in a chime, "... Whatcha dooin?"

"Reading..." Dynamo rolled his eyes back to what he was reading.

"I really like your hair..." Axl combed his fingers through Dynamo's hair. The older reploid froze, "I would really like to get to know you better..." Axl started to play with the hair in his hand. Zero, who was on one of the couches, started to laugh inwardly. He was enjoying the look on Dynamo's face. Shocked, scared, annoyed and confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to join Zero and I in his quarters..." Zero's eyes widened and so did Dynamo's. The silver-ish haired reploid jumped back from Axl and Zero shot up from the couch.

"What the fuck?" Instinctively, Dynamo pulled a knife from the counter, "I'm gonna cut you to threads!" Axl's eyes widened and started to back away, with his hands up near his shoulders. Dynamo lunged in a rage against Axl, but Zero got in the way.

"Dynamo! He did that on a bet, you don't have to try and stab him! Even if it was real!" Dynamo drew back and realized what he did. He stabbed Zero in the shoulder.

"Zero!" Axl's voice rose up into the room. As that seemed to sing in the minds of Dynamo, Axl and Zero, the recreation had started. People were in the Lounge. A shocked look on Dynamo's face, and Axl helping Zero to the couch.

"I... uhh.. I'm." Dynamo's words were gone from his mouth, and only stuttering came.

"Don't stand there!" Axl yelled at Dynamo, "Get me a towel and warm water" Axl's gaze switched to another reploid, "You, get the medic and tell her we'll need some bandages, NOW!" as the reploid ran off to get the medic, Axl got Zero to lay down on a couch. He faced another reploid, "You go help Dynamo with the water" Axl went over to the sink and washed his hands.

Dynamo and the other reploid followed Axl back to Zero who seemed to look slightly embarrassed. Axl grabbed a towel from Dynamo's hand and leaned over Zero. He motioned for people to move away from Zero. Axl put the towel in to the container of warm water, he then went to the rip in Zero's shirt, and ripped it open more. Zero winced at the small pressure that bestowed onto the blade in him. Taking the towel out of the water, Axl writhed it so it became damp, and not completely soaked. He lightly wrapped the towel around the butcher knife in Zero's shoulder.

"Zero, this is gonna hurt. I'm going to pull out the knife." The blond hybrid nodded, "I need you to hold Zero steady" Axl addressed to a reploid. He held down Zero's feet.

"I'm here!" The medic came out of the forming crowd, "You sure know how to handle a situation like this"

"I've had experience"

"All right Zero, you're going to have to restrain from biting your tongue" The medic rolled a small towel and put it in Zero's mouth to bite down on, "ready Zero?" the blond clenched his fist slightly and nodded, the medic then looked over at Axl, "Ready" Axl nodded"

"On the count of three... One... Two... Thee!" he knife was removed, and the towel was applied pressure. A muffled cry came from Zero.

In front of the row of observation, was X. He noted that Axl had great potential to become a leader. He also noted that Axl could be calm under pressure. The blue bomber was impressed.

* * *

_...Infirmary... _

"What happedned in the lounge?"

"...It was a bet, X, and it was hilarious... Until Dynamo took the knife and tried to lunge at Axl..."

"You know-"

"Excuse me...?" X turned around to face the young reploid and slightly frowned.

"Heeey, Axl! Come on in. X just wanted to know what happened" Axl averted his eyes from X's gaze.

"I would like to talk to you later, Axl," X calmly said, "See you later Zero" with that, X left the room and the automatic doors slid shut.

"I guess you can't beat X at pool this time..."

"What? Heck, I'll be outta here and healed by the end of the day! I'm glad, I have the rest of the day off" Axl got a bit embarrassed. It's true. This place was highly advanced.

"Oh.. uh..." Axl sat in the chair next to the bed, "Sorry.." he looked at his hands in his lap

"For what?"

"The stab wound"

"Well, you didn't inflict it on me"

"Why did you step in front of me?" Axl looked at Zero who sat in his bed.

"Because..." Zero paused, "Well..." He didn't know that as well. He just had the instinct to protect his... to protect Axl, "Because it was my stupid idea for you to flirt with Dynamo. And I knew he would have reacted like that... well, violently..." Zero smiled. Realising that Zero was smiling about it, Axl smiled too.

"Up for another game of pool tonight?" Axl nodded and kept the smile on his lips. Axl was suddenly pulled and felt lips on his own. His eyes opened widely and realized Zero was kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed the hybrid back.

* * *

Now... for another long wait...

don't hurt me

Niricko


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Er... Filler! You waited all this time to know what chaper three is and you find out that its filler... xD Oh that's gotta suck.  
Just... Don't kill me? ; **Its still good!**

* * *

**Chapter 03  
Filler**

"Zero you've gotten better?" Zero slightly laughed at X's remark

"That was just a warm up" the blonde reploid smiled, Axl had been teaching him.

"Alright! The final round is commencing! X, our reigning champion-" the other veterans around them clapped while X waved at them, "-And Zero, who has been tailing X for a while now…" Signas stopped from the glare that Zero gave him. The others clapped, not noticing the glare as Zero gave a slight bow of appreciation. "Poolers! Take your places!"

"Why does he say that?" Zero asked his opponent.

"I have no clue..." X replied, shrugging.

"Alright, flip for who breaks first. Best two outta three. Prize goes to the winner..." Signas flipped the coin in the air

"Tails" Zero called out. The coin landed and flipped for its final decision.

"Heads" Signas confirmed the result. X smiled and stepped up to the pool table. The plastic triangle was removed from around the billiards. X aimed and took his shot. The billiards scattered over the pool table, but none went in the pockets. X backed off for is opponents turn. Zero stepped up and examined the table. He leaned down placing his cue between his fingers.

"Search for ways to obtain multiple points... If you doubt it, don't go for it." Axl's voice spun around in Zero's mind. He took aim at one of the furthest billiards. The other reploids questioned Zero's choice at first, until they saw the result. The billiard strolled across the table after it was struck fiercely by the cue. The billiard bounced off others as it approached its target. Three out of the four billiards that Zero had aimed for, fell into their own pockets. The veterans murmured and clapped lightly.

**_-later-_**

Zero slung his arm around a reploids shoulder

"Hey!" the reploid struggled out of the grip and turned around rather violently, taking Zero off his guard. The reploid faced zero with a rather angry face, but once he realized it was the hybrid, he relaxed, "Sorry..." Zero chuckled at the reaction and how the teenager's face changed from angry to apologetic.

"People giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah... Kinda..." the reploid joined Zero's walk down the hallway, "What you got there?"

"Oh this? It's nothing... really..." Zero lazily held up the larger-than-hand-size trophy, "It's the best I could do, Axl"

"What!? First place? Really?" Axl reached for the trophy "You actually won..." Zero pulled the trophy away from Axl's reach and stopped walking, Axl stopped as well.

"You sound like you expected me to fail..." Zero grinned on the inside while putting on a fake sad face on the outside.

"I... No... I didn't-" Zero laughed and ruffled Axl's hair.

"I'm just playing with you" He handed Axl the trophy so he could look at it. "A whole lot of energy just to beat that blue bomber... but it was only from your help that I won that thing..." He looked down at the teenager examining the trophy, "that's why-"

"No… you're not" But Zero nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

"But... I-" Zero smiled and reached over to ruffle the teenager's hair, but Axl moved his head out of the way, and onto the winner's shoulder.

"Thanks..."

"No problem... 'Cause I plan on winning next year's too..." He wrapped his arm around Axl's shoulders as they continued to walk.

Not too far behind the two, Alia blinked in slight confusion.

'Waitaminute...' thoughts crossed the girl's mind, 'Everyday, Zero's been taking Axl someplace somewhere, and sometimes we cant find either of them. Now Zero gave Axl his pool trophy?' she tried so hard to piece it together that when a few reploids passed by they murmured to each other wondering what she was thinking so hard about. She just couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together. Its just some pieces didn't seem to fit right. until "AHA!" she said aloud getting even more awkward stares in the hallway 'if I rotate Zero's affection piece 180 degrees... Oh my...' she gasped and then giggled to herself. She then proceeded to walk rather fast to her destination, the recreation room.

"Hey, Axl, nice job" a reploid patted him on the shoulder as they walked passed him.

"Thanks?" The confused Axl replied to the third person doing so that day. He sat at one of the cafeteria tables alone. As he was about to eat his food a bunch of female reploids surrounded Axl on both sides. As soon as Axl put some food in his mouth one question was directed at him.

"Are you still a virgin?" the teenager choked and spat out his food.

"W-What??" the girls giggles

"Did he seduce you?" another one came at him

"No wonder he never went into another heterosexual relationship when Axl joined us..."

"No, no... it was Iris, she was the one who turned him off women"

"What are you girls talking about?!" Axl burst confused.

"Awww, look... He's playing coy..." one of the girls went to pinch one of Axl's cheeks, but the teenager moved away, giving her a dirty look.

"Ohhh Feisty" The girls started to giggle as Axl began to growl

"Oh no wonder Zero fell for the teenager, he's so cute!" Axl's eyes widened and he stood from the table. Silently, he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Rawr... He's got a nice ass..." the girls' giggles echoed through his mind.

Moving though the hallway, Axl mumbled to himself. _'Those "_congratulations_" were for getting Zero... feh... Is that the only thing I'll ger congratulated for?'_ the reploid thought and continued to wander around, ignoring the looks and pats on the shoulders.

A hand gripped Axl's shoulder and pulled him into a room.

"What the-! Get off!" Axl swatted the hand away. He looked up to face his 'attacker' to see familiar blue eyes. Axl sighed and hugged the blonde. Zero smiled and wrapped his arms around Axl. After the soft and comforting embrace, the winner of the pool tournament looked at his young teacher and leaned down, tilting Axl's head upwards. Zero gently brushed his lips against Axl's before he kissed him. The confusion and anger that was built up inside of Axl, just fell to pieces and he kissed back, pushing their lips closer together. His arms wrapped around Zero and closed his eyes. After a few moments, the kiss gently ended and Zero smiled at the reploid in front of him.

"You feeling better now?" There was no verbal response, just the action of Axl's arms getting tighter around Zero's torso and his face burying into Zero's chest. The blonde hybrid responded with gently wrapping his arms around him again, calming him down a bit.

"hey, did you see Zero?" a voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah... he's in there... With Axl"

A thought crossed by Zero's mind, but when he looked at the reploid in his arms, it vanished.

_'No. I'm not gonna do that...'_

"Have they been in there for a while?" the person asked another question. The arms around Zero tightened even more.

"Nah... just a few minutes..." small amounts of laughter emitted from outside of the room.

"Axl?" he broke off the hug, but kept his hands on the teenager's shoulders, "you stay right here, allright? If you want anything, just take it" He gave the teenager a smile and let go of him. He walked to the door ad opened it, giving deathglares at the two reploids that fell into the room. They looked up at the Class S hunter. Their attention was then choreographed to be directed at Axl who just stood there, staring at the two 'roids who were on the floor.

"Ahem?" the reploids' gaze returned back to Zero who had cleared his throat. They smiled nervously as they got up. "Out." The 'roids scrambled out of the room, followed by Zero, cracking his knuckles. The door closed. Axl stood there and looked around.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop!"

Axl saw a twin bed fitted nicely and neatly into the corner of the room. A small bedside table was next to it with a single lamp.

"Please don't hurt us"

The teenager's eyes scanned over the walls. Plain. No posters, pictures, memories. Just a plain beige colour. There was a closet that was most likely to be empty. The punches that were heard outside sounded rather painful. The kicks too. The sounds of a one-sided fight made Axl wince at every sound, especially the loud yelping of pain.

"My jewels!"

Axl snickered. He looked at the other side of the room and walked over to it. It was something like a small kitchen. He explored it a bit, but then returned to the bed and sat down on a corner.

"No... no more... Please..."

The room door slid open as Zero stepped in. He dusted off his hands before pushing an intercom button.

"Bzzt- This is the infirmary" a voice chimed from the com, "How may I help you?"

"Hey, uhm, there's two reploids in front of this room, think you can do anything?"

"Sure thing!" the voice chimed again. A noise indicated that the com was turned off. The hybrid gave a small forced laugh.

"Sorry about that..." he looked over at Axl sitting on the bed, "So you like this room"

"Yeah... Its way more spacious than the room I have to share."

"Well, you see... X thought that you might need a better room..." Axl stood from the bed in shock.

"Wh-what!?" Zero grinned at the reaction

"Yes, this is now your room... And my room's across the hall."

"I get **this room**!?" Axl said still in shock. Zero walked over to Axl and grabbed one of his hands.

"Yes." He kissed the hand and smiled "Would you like to get your ice cream now?" Axl nodded, giddy at his new location.

* * *

So... er... Did you enjoy it? ; Hope you did...  
Heh... Next chapter, hopefully, wont take as long... 'cause for one, Ii gotta finnish writing it, and two, type/edit/post it

See ya then  
Niricko


End file.
